1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic circuit, an optoelectronic device, a method to drive the optoelectronic device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, optoelectronic devices with high definition and a large screen have been in demand. The optoelectronic devices have a plurality of optoelectronic elements and are widely used as a display device. Therefore, dependency on active-matrix-drive optoelectronic devices having pixel circuits to drive each of the plurality of optoelectronic elements has been becoming greater than that on passive-drive optoelectronic devices. However, the plurality of optoelectronic elements need to be controlled with precision to obtain increased high definition and a larger screen. Accordingly, it becomes necessary to compensate for characteristic variations in active elements forming the plurality of pixel circuits.
As a method to compensate for the characteristic variations in the active elements, a display device having a pixel circuit including a transistor subjected to diode connection has been proposed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-272233.